Choices
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Soundwave gives Blaster new information, now Blaster is faced with a decision on where he stands.
1. Confrontation

**Choices**

**By Sustain**

Blaster sat at his console, he preferred the night shift. Here he could play his music, and still not be distracted from his duties. Not much ever happened at night anyway. He would take his recharge during the day, and was only ever called to go to the battle, which only happened once every two weeks or so. Still the nights had kept him from getting in to trouble with the others while playing his music too loud.

On this night he had decided to do some net surfing, he connected himself to Teletran-one and proceeded to search through files in a 3-D type fashion. Everything was buzzing on the net; naturally his first destination was a music site. He _had _to stay on top of all the new releases.

Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. He spread his sensory system out around him like a fan, but found nothing. He went back to the music files.

In the net time passed quickly, Blaster's internal chronometer told him that he should be leaving soon. Then it happened again, a presence very familiar, but undetectable. He went to a part of the Internet that was not normally accessible to humans and waited. For a while nothing happened, and then he appeared in shadow.

"What do you want?" Blaster asked.

"Curiosity." It answered, it's voice portrayed it's owner. Soundwave.

"Man, Mr. Brainy-ack like you curious… bout what?"

"Why did you choose the Autobots?" Soundwave asked as he lightened his image to its normal colors.

"Not cool man, that's nun of your business." Blaster protested.

"I make information my business." Soundwave retorted.

"Dude I'm outta here." Blaster's image started to fade.

"Wait."

"Why? So you can just insult me? Man you Decepticons are all the same."

"I have information that may interest you."

"Look dude my shift is almost over." _'I can't believe what I'm about to say.'_ He thought. "I'll be back here tonight. If it is important you know where to find me." Blaster unhooked himself and looked over all the readings again.

Prowl was always the first one to report to the command center in the mornings. It was his post to check security.

"Anything happen?" Prowl asked.

"Na, nothing goin on again."

"Good. Just the way I like it. Go ahead and take off, the others are right behind me."

"Cool man." Blaster got up and walked to his quarters, the encounter still fresh on his mind. He knew two things were facts.1) Soundwave was a loyalist to Megatron, there for what ever the information was, it would not be any secrets. 2) Soundwave was a Decepticon, but not like the others. If Soundwave wanted to say something you best shut up and listen. Fact number 2 was the reason he had said that he would return the next night.

Odd things had happened since his reactivation on earth. Blaster thought about what Ratchet had said to him when he had awakened.

"Glad to see you."

"What happened?" Blaster asked.

"What do you remember?"

"The alarm when off then the ship began to shake. I was thrown against my recharge bed a little dazed, then that's it."

"The Decepticons boarded our ship, the battle damaged some of the controls and we crashed on this planet. Earth." Ratchet gave him the short story.

"Figures." Blaster added.

"That's not all. We crashed in to a volcano. Teletran-one was damaged, when an earthquake struck it reactivated it, unfortunately Teletran reactivated the Decepticons by mistake." The medic finished.

"No way." Blaster was in shock.

"You and half the others were stuck in part of the ship that we couldn't scan. Another earthquake hit and here you are. You have a new transformation as well." Ratchet explained.

"What a way to wake up."

"You're telling me. You will find that in your quarters the computer will update you on current events."

"Alright. I better look it up then."

Blaster came out of his thoughts as he neared his door. He was puzzled, but not unnerved. It has only been two months since he had been reactivated. He lay down on the recharge bed.

'_Why would Soundwave contact me?' _He thought before shutting down.

A few hours later he woke up to do daily activities, no Decepticon activity was present. Blaster wondered if that had to do with his odd meeting. Soon it was time for his night duty again, and as soon as everyone had left he connected to Teletran and went directly to the area. Just as he arrived Soundwave appeared, as if he had been waiting.

"So what's so dang important, ya gotta interrupt my duty?"

"Do you remember your creators?" Soundwave asked.

Blaster made a face of frustration. "Not really, I remember what the medic told me after the city was bombed."

"Polyhex."

"Yeah." Blaster's face changed to surprise. "He told me that some Autobots had pulled me out of a pile of rubble with another."

"She lives." Soundwave said in agreement.

"What are you talking about man?" Blaster yelled exasperated.

Soundwave broke optic contact. "Autobots caught one of my creators. I joined the Decepticons to help my siblings from the same fate. When I returned the city had been bombed. There was no trace of them."

"I still don't see what that has to do with me." Blaster had an idea but wanted to hear Soundwave say it.

"Syphonic is my sister." Soundwave stated flatly. "Your twin, Sythonic."

Memories came flooding back with the name he had been called. Blaster's gaze fell to the floor. He knew it was true. "I was badly damaged. They rebuilt me and changed my name." He said in a whisper.

"Why did you choose the Autobots?" Soundwave repeated.

Blaster stood in shock. Over the battle for territory the Autobots had taken everything from him, and then turned him against his brother. Now he was helping them. Confusion ravaged him.

"I don't' know." He finally said.

"Syphonic will be joining me soon. She two was an Autobot."

Blaster met Soundwave's gaze. "I gotta think." Then he unplugged himself.

4


	2. The Truth Is Out

Choices

By Sustain

Chapter 2

'_What can I do now?' _He wondered. _'These are my friends. I can't just abandon them. Dude I so don't want to fight my family either.' _He sat in his chair, mind mulling over the recent information Soundwave had given him.

He was deep in thought when Prowl entered making him jump.

"Something happen last night?" The security officer asked with a raised optic brow.

"Huh? Oh no I was just thinking." Blaster said still contemplating.

"Alright you go and rest a while. It has been a few days since Megatron has caused any trouble. I expect him to try something at any time now."

Blaster just nodded then started to walk to his quarters. At his door he stopped. _'Optimus needs to know.'_ He thought as he turned to walk to Prime's office.

Blaster rang the door chime.

"Enter" Prime called.

Blaster entered the office. Prime was already reading reports.

"Yes Blaster."

"I was contacted last night with information that could lead to a liability." Blaster sighed; he even noticed that he was not using his normal slang.

"There were no reports. What happened?"

"Oh man Prime its like private ya dig?"

"If you want me not to tell the others that's fine, but if it leads to anyone getting hurt I need to know." Prime insisted. "And you would have not come here if it were not important."

"It was Soundwave who contacted me." Blaster confessed. "He has found our sister. He says that she will be joining them."

"Our sister?" Prime stopped everything to listen.

"Yeah, I was skeptical too at first the he called me by a name that I had locked away, that I was sure that no one else knew. Then I knew he was telling the truth." Blaster's thoughts were still running wild in his mind.

"This does create a problem. From now on until further notice you will be left behind. You will sit here at the base is that understood?"

"But why man?"

"I do not want you on the battle field with your brother as enemies."

"We been fightin the last two months." Blaster was angry.

"I know and apparently Soundwave cares enough to tell you the truth." Prime's optics fell to his desk. "Do you know anything about Soundwave?"

Blaster shook his head. "I have an image, but so much has happened."

"What is it?" Prime asked.

"I know what the dude looks like without his visor and battle mask."

Prime raised an optic brow. "Go ahead and recharge. We will speak about this again later."

"Ok." Blaster left Prime's office. The memories that Soundwave jarred had holes, the medic had told him it was due to the damage that he had taken. He had joined Optimus and the crew on the Ark not long before its launch. He searched his data banks, if he had been built in Polyhex; he had most likely been of Decepticon origin. He searched for a clue or anything that would show him what he had once been. He found one, it was a long shot, but he thought that is was at least something that could prove it. It was greed. Not for power or energon, for music. He _had _to have it.

He sat then lay down on the recharge bed then shut down.

Naturally again he woke a few hours later. He did his daily routine then headed to Prime's office. The door was open.

"I have been expecting you." Prime announced.

Blaster came in and sat down as Prime indicated.

"Do you think that Soundwave will contact you again?"

"Yeah he'll be waitin again for me tonight."

"I want you to suggest something." Prime paced behind his desk. "Suggest that you take your sister back to Cybertron to stay."

"Man are you loco? You need help here." Blaster stood.

"Listen Blaster. By contacting you Soundwave has shown concern. Something Decepticons are not known for. Still if he thinks that by you and your sister going to Cybertron will keep you safe, I'm willing to bet that he will talk Megatron in to it."

"No dice. That still leaves you a man short here." Blaster protested.

"I looked through the closed files, and it is true, the Autobots of that time did destroy your home. When they repaired you they took it upon themselves to do some slight reprogramming."

"No way. Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's probably why you do not remember more." Prime finished.

"It all makes sense now." Blaster looked Prime in the optics. "Soundwave asked me why I chose the Autobots."

"Soundwave is unaware of the changes. Though he is probably suspicious of it." Prime noted.

Blaster thought, and then finally locked optics with Prime. "Is there a way to restore my original memory?"

Prime looked away. " Not according to the files, the damage was too extensive."

"Decepticon technology is above ours." Blaster said.

"Blaster, do not do anything rash. Even with your old memories it will not change who you are now."

I know that, but I just can't stand by, man."

"Do what you must that is your right. We shall be here for what ever choice you make."

Blaster walked out. _'It has taken Soundwave two months to confirm his suspicions of me.'_ He thought. "I want to talk to him again." He finished.

3


	3. The Disicion Is Made

Choices

By Sustain

Chapter 3

Blaster pondered his thoughts again, as he walked to his post. He wanted to talk to Soundwave again. He was however sure that Soundwave was contacting him with out Megatron's awareness. To him that presented a small problem. He wanted his memory back, but had no desire to be a Decepticon. While he thought that Megatron would blast him for nothing less.

He sat at his seat in front of Teletran-one shaking his head. Having finished his last scans Tracks left the room leaving Blaster alone. Blaster hesitated he was not afraid but something told him he would not like the information that he was about to receive. He connected himself and in an instant he was standing in the dark void facing Soundwave.

"I knew you would be here." Blaster started.

"Then you know what the files say."

"Prime told me all about the craziness" Blaster's emotions stood out against Soundwave's unwavering icon.

"The Autobots can no longer help you. They lack sufficient technology."

"Prime says that my memory can't be fixed."

"Even then the Autobots lacked technology."

"Can you fix it?" Blaster finally asked.

"It is uncertain. I have not accessed your damage."

"So, what are the options man?"

Soundwave stood silently.

"Well dude? What are we going to do?" Blaster was frustrated at Soundwave's silence.

"Attempts as using Decepticons technology for Autobot purposes is not tolerable." Soundwave finally answered.

"Not cool. I thought there might be a catch."

"Megatron will not tolerate insubordination."

"Yeah yeah. I wont join and you can't help." Blaster stood there a few moments thinking, about what Prime had asked him to suggest. "What if I became a neutral and then returned to Cybertron?"

Soundwave stood computing the question. " Acceptable. Under the following circumstances. You will not be required to fulfill any duty, but you will be required to report to Shockwave if requested. Contact with the Autobots will result in termination."

Blaster's image began to flicker. "I need to think some more." Then he was gone.

Blaster unplugged from the computer and paced the command center, glancing at the monitors as he passed them. He could have everything back, but he would have to answer to Megatron. _'Well not completely, it would be that one-eyed fool Shockwave, but still he took commands from Megatron. Would it be worth taking that chance? How will I feel after all my memories have come back? Will I want to become a Decepticon?' _He shivered at the last thought, and then started pacing faster. His mind wondered to his sister. _'She too was converted in to an Autobot, though she stayed on Cybertron. Things there were not in good shape at all.' _He shook his head as he looked at the monitors. _'We Autobots have not sent any energy to Cybertron.' _He made a low sarcastic chuckle. _'Megatron sends all the energy he can get his hands on. I can see where she would think being a Decepticon would be better than starvation.' _Blaster sat back down in the command chair and sank lowly. He had decided. No matter what the out come, he wanted to know, to remember who had he been.

"Rough night?" Prowl interrupted.

"Naw, just a lot of time to think." Blaster replied.

"Yeah all that time alone will do that to a bot"

Blaster left the control room; he stopped at the door to Prime's office. The door opened and Prime called him in.

"I talked to Soundwave again." Blaster began.

"Megatron will not allow him to use their technology on you as long as you are an Autobot." Prime stated flatly.

"Yeah, but it was okay to go back to the home star. If I answer to old one-eye."

"Please explain."

"Well he said that I would be a neutral, but if ever called I would have to report to Shockwave."

Prime's gaze shifted. "It would be wrong of me to hold you back. If this is some thing you feel strongly about then you need to decide."

"I want to know. This sucks, but I gotta know. There are so many years there that I don't have." Blaster's optics then fell to his feet. "And a family I never knew."

"I will make the arrangements to replace your duties."

"I want my shift tonight. I want to tell….my brother I will be going home."

Blaster walked to his room and lay down on the recharge bed, his optics off the moment his head hit the bed.

His internal clock woke him and he went about his daily things as usual. He hit the command room nearly ten minutes early for his shift.

"Ya 're early. That is a new one." Ironhide rose from the seat at Teletran-one.

"I am just ready." Blaster took the seat and began to monitor the computer.

"Well I aint goin' to argue." Ironhide walked swiftly to the exit and down the outer hall.

Blaster found himself in a hurry to meet Soundwave in the same spot where they had met previous nights. He plugged in and waited.

Time passed slowly, making Blaster more impatient but the moment. He was nearly sure that Soundwave wasn't going to come when out of the shadow the taller dark blue shadow came forward.

"You have agreed." Soundwave stated flatly.

"I want to have my memories. I don't care about the cost." Blaster thought about it but knew inside it were true.

"Then we shall meet face to face, at the space bridge." Soundwave answered then relayed the co-ordinance to where the bridge was.

"When?"

"Now. I am waiting." Soundwave's image flicked then faded.

Blaster stood there a moment a little awe stuck. The unplugged and left the commend room sending a mail to Jazz who he knew would still be awake. He left the ark and walked out in to the darkness of the forest the surrounded the volcano the ark crashed in. Once a distance away he looked back to check his progress. He knew he was out of sensor range, he turned back to see Thundercracker facing him.

"Soundwave told me to take you." Thundercracker looked slightly disgusted.

"Alright, if he sent you." Blaster was unsure of what to do, until the 'Con transformed opening his cockpit. He then transformed and landed on the jets pilot seat. Thundercracker took off, Blaster kept his sensors on and tracked their flight. It seemed like forever though it was only a few minutes. The blue jet landed again and the canopy opened. Blaster hopped out and transformed. Before him was a spacebridge and Soundwave standing at its controls. Rumble and Frenzy stood at his side. As he walked to there area Thundercracker took off behind him.

"You really arranged this yourself didn't you?" Blaster asked Soundwave.

"Indeed."

"So you coming too?"

"Negative, I will arrive in two days. Rumble and Frenzy will accompany you now. Shockwave is aware of your arrival."

"Dude, so what do I do for two days?" Blaster was a little confused.

"Shockwave will educate you."

"Like brain wash? No man." Blaster put his hands up and started to back away.

"Negative. Not all Autobot history is correct. It is bias. He will inform you of what has gone on in our history. Including the battle that separated you from us."

Blaster stood silently thinking for a minute. "If I am told, then what is the point of fixing me up?"

"You will know what is true and what is not." Soundwave started working on the console in front of him.

After a few minutes Blaster stepped forward again. "Alright let's do this before I change my mind."

Soundwave nodded, Rumble and Frenzy joined Blaster at the opening to the spacebridge then escorted him in. Soundwave's visor brightened then he turned the machine on teleporting Blaster and the two cassettes to Cybertron and in to the care of his oldest brother Shockwave.

4


	4. Programming Or Brain Wash?

Choices

By Sustain

Chapter 4

Around him the spacebridge lit up. Having dealt with it before Blaster braced himself for the jolt that would start them on their way; his mind raced, here he was trusting one of the most infamous Decepticons. Soundwave was known for a lot of things, but lying usually wasn't one. He was a Decepticon of short words when having to say something it was important and most times even the surrounding Autobots listened. He tried to clear his mind, but it didn't help. He was on his way to see Shockwave, from what Soundwave had told him he would be fine, then again from one hazardous Decepticon to another. Not that they weren't all dangerous.

He sidetracked himself with the thought of his memories. What seemed to be a thick haze was slightly lifted when the blue Decepticon had mentioned his name. One visual nothing else, a broken building, rubble covering the whole of it, spots of dried mech fluid and a dark corner. He tried to access more but there was nothing. His next memory was that of waking up in the repair bay.

He started to doubt his decision when the jolt came. There would be no turning back now. His feet left the earth and the two smaller robots began to float nearer to him. The pinkish purple colors twisted and spun as he stayed near the center avoiding being cast in to unknown space. They landed in the tower, which Shockwave called home. The doors slid open and the large purple Decepticon met them. Rumble and Frenzy both started forward in sync. Shockwave stood before them glaring with his one optic trained on Blaster. The shorter cassette player attempted to remain un-intimidated by the silence of the Decepticon guardian. Shockwave motioned for them to exit the reception chamber.

"Greetings Rumble, Frenzy, this is Sythonic?" The golden eye blinked as the syllables were said.

"Yeah, looks like an Autobot to me though." Frenzy answered.

The two Cassetticons stepped out of the bridge and walked around Shockwave. "You are here to learn, are you not?" Shockwave took one step back letting Blaster have room to exit the bridge.

"Uh yeah, Soundwave said so, sounded like brainwashing to me though." Blaster's face took a suspicious look.

"Not quite. Come I have prepared a lodging for you, as well as a terminal." Shockwave did not wait for a response.

Rumble and Frenzy followed Shockwave at near a run attempting to keep up with the much larger commander. He decided to follow the three down the dark corridor that led to a tee junction. They all went left to the last door on the right. As he walked he noticed the walls were worn and in need of some repair, some spots even had blaster marks from past battles that managed to make it to the legendary citadel. His thoughts were interrupted by Shockwaves "matter-of-fact" voice.

"The door has been coded for your signature. It will open for you freely." Shockwave moved to the side and let Blaster approach. The door opened to a small room with a recharge bed and a desk.

"Not much on decoration are we?" Blaster stepped in.

"We have no need for such things here." Shockwave answered.

"Yeah, he was never one for any fun." Frenzy said as he stepped into the room with Blaster.

Blaster watched the two cassettes enter and make themselves at home. "Umm what is going on?"

"We are part of your "education" Rumble sat at the desk his distaste on his face.

Blaster let his view drop to the floor. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.' _He faked a sigh, and then sat on the recharger. "Alright man, when do we start this shindig?"

"Now."

"Man this place never changes."

"Yeah, so much better than that under water base, that place is so cramped."

Blaster chuckled. "Being suck in Soundwave all the time you two still complain about the base?"

"It is infrequent that the Decepticon Cassetticons reside within their hosts for prolonged periods other than the operation time." Shockwave announced.

"Um, yeah. We don't live in there." Rumble looked at Frenzy and sort of shrugged. He knew Shockwave would make a complicated sentence out of a simple 'No'.

Blaster shrugged it off, he couldn't really remember much about Shockwave and just figured that this odd demeanor because he was an Autobot.

"I want to access the damage for myself, the comprehensive analysis that Soundwave sent has me intrigued." Shockwave led the way down a corridor and into elaborate maintainace room. As he figured the one-eyed one pointed at a chair. Blaster sat down and took inventory of all the little gadgets that were attached, it all seemed much more elaborate than anything he had ever saw Ratchet or Wheeljack work with.

'_Dang, ole Sounders wasn't kidding the technology really does differ.' _Blaster thought.

"To begin, I am going to have to put you into stasis lock." Shockwave picked up a tool Blaster knew was for removing armor plating.

"Dude, I hope this is worth it." Blaster answered and his optics blinked out with his consciousness.

Things passed through his memory and a dream like state took place as war scenes, then the old apartment, Symphonic, Soundwave, then finally Shockwave and Datamatrix, then a dark eerie blackness.

His bright blue optics blinked on and a clear picture of Frenzy came into his view.

"Do you think he remembers anything else?" Frenzy asked.

"It is uncertain that he will remember anything, I just used a probe nothing more." Shockwave answered.

Blaster sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Like all of two minutes, Mr. Purple is really good about that." Frenzy answered. Shockwave just stared at the red and grey cassetticon.

"Seemed like a lot longer." He rubbed his head although it didn't hurt. "Like was it supposed it to show me anything?"

Shockwave turned sharply and came close to Blaster's face. "Elaborate."

"Umm I donno, it was short glimpse like things." He stammered recalling the little bit of information.

"Particulars." Shockwave insisted.

Blaster described as best as he could.

"Fascinating." Shockwave turned back to the read outs of the scans that he had done. "Nothing was done that should have had that effect. Soundwave must have started something." Shockwave's one optic seemed to squint as he thought.

"I shall begin repairs now." Shockwave again forced Blaster into a stasis lock.

A restraint hissed as it lifted off Blaster's chest. He lit his optics and sat up as the restraint allowed.

"I have managed to repair ninety-seven percent of your damaged memory cores." Shockwave blinked. "What is left will have to be reintroduced."

"I knew that would happen." Frenzy sighed.

"You're going to have Autobot cooties." Rumble pointed and laughed.

"Correction, Rumble you contain the data to which he needs to know." Shockwave walked around to where the diminutive cassette was standing.

Rumble lowered his head. "Well he is a Decepticon now right?"

"Dude, I just want to know what happened first then we can jog about where I stand." Blaster was irritated at the talking.

"Alright, alright open up. AND don't try anything!!" Rumble leapt into the air twisting and transforming in to his smaller cassette mode. Blaster did as asked allowing Rumble to enter.

The download seemed instant to Blaster as the data coming from Rumble connected the segments of current memories he had into one long time line. In return Blaster allowed Rumble access to his point of view on his own history.

Near an hour and a half later Rumble ejected from Blaster and stood there waiting. Blaster slowly came around as the last few segments connected.

"Man, that just ain't right." Blaster looked over himself and tore the Autobot insignia from his chest. "I can't believe they would do such a thing."

"Yeah well, I don't see Mr. Prime ever sending energon to the Autobots here. If you ask me he don't care about Cybertron at all." Frenzy scoffed then crossed his arms.

For a moment Blaster couldn't see why Optimus never really did send the energon. They had always used the volcano as an energy source, he hadn't really thought about the Autobots that had been left on a dying planet on their own.

Shockwave came forward from a doorframe near the back of the room. "Here he is." Behind Shockwave stood a dark blueish figure nearly hidden by Shockwave totally; she stepped out in to full view her optics wide and completely investigated him from head to toe. "This is Syphonic, she insisted on seeing you." Before Blaster could say anything Shockwave continued. "You must choose. I cannot allow an Autobot free here."

Blaster looked at Syphonic, and then too the floor where his Autobot symbol now lay. "I won't fight the Autobots on Earth. Anywhere else and I'm with you."

Syphonic took a step closer and held her hand out to him. She slowly opened it revealing a Decepticon insignia. "Welcome back brother."

5


End file.
